I didn't know you went to Hogwarts!
by xoxJENxox
Summary: When Harry and Ron accidentally cause an explosion, seven anime characters appear from no-where, with no way to get back. Until they can work out how to return, they must try their best to blend in with the other students, but that's easier said than done
1. Hermione's acid humour

AN: Hi! Please take some time to reveiw once you have read this, the feednback really helps. Also, just to clarify, here's a list of where are all the characters are from:

Serena (Sailor moon) - Sailor Moon

Vaith - Magical x Miracle

Hino Kahoko - La cordo d'oro

Ikuto - Shugo Chara

Sakura - Card captor Sakura

Kyo - Fruits basket

Asuna - Negima

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one: Hermione's acid humor

Hermione poked gingerly at the green goo that was bubbling away merrily over a fire in the blockaded girls toilets on the second floor. It had been several years since they had used the secluded spot to brew poly juice potion, but it remained deserted thanks to the constant and tremulous wailing of moaning myrtle. 'Is it supposed to be that colour?' Ron asked helpfully, leaning over Hermione's shoulder to get a better look at the disgusting concoction. 'No.' She replied shortly. 'Ah. Right. Well I'm sure it has NOTHING whatsoever to do with the accidental dropping of a bag of acid pops into the potion. Not that any such accident has occurred. Right Harry?' Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at Hermione whose mouth had formed into a tight-lipped frown. 'Ronald Weasley, you should be ashamed of yourself! I have spent the last three months helping you make this, this, ridiculous potion and NOW you've-screwed-it-up-and-its-no-ones-fault-but-yours-and-there's-no-way-in-hell-I'm-going-to-fix-it-for-you! Moreover, I am NOT COMING BACK until this potion is purple. Even if it takes FOREVER! She grabbed her bag and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Ron shook his head 'Girls, I never will understand them. Oh well, pass that packet of porcupine quills.'

Ikuto took a quick look around him to check that the park was deserted apart from a few pigeons, then carefully removed his violin from its case and held it up to his chin. He drew the bow across the strings with practiced ease and sighed, gazing up at the moonlight sky. Everything was such a mess at the moment. Utau was stressed out and moody, Amu was tied up with who-knew-what and Easter was giving him trouble again. He sometimes wished he could just disappear...

... 'Hold on Ron, I don't think that's a good idea! Remember what He-' BOOM!

There was a small 'pop!' Ikuto vanished, leaving behind a violin case, and some very perplexed pigeons.

Far away, Kyo sat on a rooftop, munching on a rice ball he had stolen from the kitchen when Tohru was not looking. He gazed up at the constellations spread out before him and sighed. Damn rat! If only he could get away. He had trained for years in the mountains, but even that wasn't far enough...

'Pop!'

Elsewhere, in a school dormitory there was 'pop!' and a girl disappeared, leaving her room empty apart from her best friend and ten-year-old teacher, who lay sleeping in their beds.

'Pop!'

Syaoran woke with a start and looked around him. He could have sworn he heard... well. He would just go and check that Sakura was all right. However, when he entered her room he bed was empty...

Meanwhile... 'Oh my gawd Serena! I can't believe-' 'pop!' 'Serena? Serena?'

'Pop!'

Merlawe waved her hand at the place where Vaith had been just a moment ago. 'Uh-oh....'

'Pop!' Tskumori Len-kun hammered on the door of the locked practice room. Finally, it burst open and he fell through, but there was no one there, just a piece of sheet music and a black blazer.

BOOM! '-rmione said.' Harry examined his singed eyebrows in the cracked mirror. 'Oh well, I was thinking of waxing them anyway. What do you think Ron? Ron? What's up?

Ron was standing stock still, staring a point behind Harry's head, his mouth hanging open. Harry turned around very slowly, unsure of what he would see. Standing in the cubicle behind him were about half a dozen people, each ones shocked expression greater than the last.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	2. Serena's sweet mood

Chapter 2: Serena's sweet mood

I realize i forgot at the beginning of the first chapter to say: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES IN THIS FANFIC. I do however own a hamster, called Fang. Happy now? I know the first chapter was kind of short but more are coming soon. Also I'm really bad at spelling, so please excuse any mistakes I haven't picked up on. PLEASE REVEIW! nee ways, on with the story:

* * *

The first person to break the silence was the girl at the front, who had long blond hair pulled back in two bunches and was wearing a Japanese sailor-style school uniform. 'O...M...G! I mean, like, what the hell just happened!' The boy with blue hair stepped forward. 'I don't know what you're up to, but if you're from Easter-'

'Easter?' Ron looked thoroughly confused, 'but it's January.' A boy with orange hair interrupted him. 'Shady mean January? The Sakura's still in bloom and-' A girl with long flowing auburn hair and emerald eyes who until this point had looked really confused piped up 'Uh... how did you know my name?' The orange hair boy looked at her with annoyance. 'I didn't say your name!'

'You did too! I definitely heard you say Saku-'

'NEGI! YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD! A girl with her hair in two pigtails with bells on screamed at the top of her voice and everyone turned to look at her. 'Uh... where am I?' A girl with layered red hair muttered, 'I'm going to miss the rehearsal for the big concert.' Harry finally managed to speak. 'You're at Hogwarts School of witchcraft of wizardry, in England. Probably.' All eyes were on him and Ron now. Then all seven of their 'guests' said as one: 'what the heck are we doing here! Well, almost all of them, when she noticed Ron, Serena shrieked 'OMG! A real live ginger! And he's hot too! Do you have a girlfriend, honey?' Very slowly everyone turned to look at her. 'What the hell is up with you, freak?' Said the orange haired boy and the girl with bells in her hair in perfect unison. 'Where's my violin?' Chipped in the red haired girl and the boy with dark blue hair simultaneously. 'Ahem.' The tall black haired boy spoke for the fist time now. 'My name is Vaith. As captain of the black knights, I feel I should take charge of the situation. It appears that a temporal anomaly has been created, disturbing the mesh of the dimensions and bringing us together here.' 'Karmic...' Muttered the blond girl. Vaith ignored her. 'I feel we should introduce ourselves and explain what we think happened. By pooling our knowledge perhaps we can find the source of the disturbance.' Harry glanced at Ron, who looked shifty. The girl with blond pigtails piped up 'Hi guys, my names Serena.' She turned to look at Ron 'I'm serious about the girl-friend thing, by the way.' Ron blushed 'Uh... Ron Weasley.'

'Harry Potter'

Serena squealed with delight 'Oh my gawd that is just sooo cool! I can't believe you're actually called Ron! I seriously have to go out with you.'

'For gods sake you're just pathetic. my name is Kyo Sohma. ' The one with bells on her pigtails nodded 'Hell yeah. It is just sad okay. I'm Asuna.' 'Hey!' The girl with long auburn hair piped up. 'I'm Kinomoto Sakaura-chan. You guys should leave Serena-chan alone.' 'Yeah.' The girl with layered red hair stepped forward. 'My name is Hino Kahoko-chan. I agree with you Kinomoto-san and I just love your hair.' 'Thank you. Call me Sakura-chan.' 'A pleasure Sakura-chan. You can call me Kaho-chan.' they hugged each other. The boy with dark blue hair sighed. 'My name is Tskuyomi Ikuto, and I apologize for my initial shock a-'

'-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Hermione was standing in the doorway. Her mouth opened in a scream. 'WHAT THE F-' but before she could finish her sentence both Harry, Ron and Ikuto had dived at her. Ikuto got there first and clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth. Ron straitened up and chuckled. 'Everyone this is Hermione Granger, but she prefers just to be called Grangy. Grangy meet e-' THUNK! Hermione had punched Ron in the face. 'Ow! What was that for?' Hermione struggled in Ikuto's strong grip. 'MY. NAME. IS. NOT. GRANGY!' Ron held up his hands. 'Sorry, sorry. Everyone, this is Mione.' He saw hermiones evil glare and quickly amended his statement 'HERMIONE, everyone. HERMIONE, this is Ikuto, Sakura, Serena, Hino, Vaith, Kyo and Asuna.' Hermione still looked in a state of shock. 'What the hell are they doing here?' 'Ah, always the patient diplomat Hermione. They are our guests, thanks to some, what was it? Instable terporalility?' Hermione looked unimpressed. 'Well. We're just going to have to take them to Dumbledore.' 'WHAT! We can't do that! He'd flip! Plus we'd have to tell him what we were doing and he'd want to see the potion. We'll just hide them until we work out how to send them back'  
'Umm... people.' Ron and Hermione stopped arguing and looked at Hino, who was the one who had spoken. 'Uh. Just wondering... Why are we in a toilet?'

They were sitting around a glowing fire in the room of requirement, which they had quickly adapted for their purpose by Harry's inventive mantra of ''Come on, come ON! We need a goddam room fast to hide these people and I don't CARE if the wallpaper is green paisley, just hurry it up!'' The wallpaper was green paisley, and it gave Hermione a headache. 'Okay. Let me get this straight. Your plan is to help these people BLEND into our class, and you don't think anyone will notice?' 'Not exactly. I mean I'll need your help transfiguring Vaith to make him look younger and he recons he can cast a glamour over the rest of them so that no-one will pay attention to them, but it won't fool Dumbledore, so we better not get into a situation where he finds out.' Hermione still looked skeptical. 'Even so they could be here forever, how do we know we can get them back at all? If we are going to have to go to Dumbledore for help, better sooner than later.' Vaith broke into their conversation 'i think i should be able to work out how to send everyone back, but it will take... time.' Harry, ron and hermione looked at him 'How long?' they said in unison. 'About a month.' hermione looked shocked 'what! But we can't hide them here for a month! someones bound to notice!' vaith shrugged 'you're just going to have to try.'


	3. Ron's unpleasant surprise

AN: Hi everyone! I just thought i should mention that this fanfic IS A JOKE as in, it's not suposed to be serious/moving. It's not that I'm incapable of writing something thats actually good, but i started writing this when i was bored and felt like continuing it. That SHOULD be obvious, but my highly annoying freinds are all like 'OMG, you are such a spazzo!' neeways, enough of my problems and on with the fanfic! (I do not own harry potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics, and would in fact be lounging in a huge mansion by the side of my heated swimming pool eating caviar and drinking champagne)

Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been frantically busy, but now that I'm on holiday I should be able to update more frequently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a Sunday, so Harry, Ron and Hermione had some time to try and sort things out before lessons started. They woke up early and assembled in the Gryphindor common room at six o' clock to try and work out what to do. 'Okay,' said Harry 'Meeting one of the ''How the hell are we going to get rid of these people'' committe is now in session. First on the agenda, where are they going to stay? People will notice if they're always going back and forth from the room of requirement, and what if someone else tries to use it?' Hermione spoke up, 'I have an idea. you know those wardrobes they have in the dormitories?' Harry and Ron nodded. 'Well, what if we transfigure the inside so that its a bit bigger, and they could live in there? that way, they would be seen going up to the dormitories and coming down each morning, so no-one will be suspicious. It'll be tricky but i've been doing a bit of reading and I think I can do it.'

'sounds like a great idea.'

'Yes. Well, theres just one problem.'

'yeees?'

'Lavender Brown shares my wardrobe, so she'd obviously notice if people started living in it. .'

'So?'

'We'll just have to fit everyone in your wardrobes.'

'Well, okay it might be a bit of a squish but- HOLD ON A SECOND! what about the girls?'

Hermione smiled innocently 'What about them?'

'I'm not having some jumped-up blonde haired tart hiding in my wardrobe!'

'Oh, is that all? Don't worry about it. You won't have a blonde haired tart hiding in your wardrobe.'

Ron sighed, 'Good one Hermione, for a second there I thought-'

'She can live in Harry's wardrobe! You get a ginger guy with anger management issues, two violinists, a girl with bells in her hair, a twenty-year-old black night and Sakura. What are you worrying about?'

Ron rested his head in his hands. 'I knew I shouldn't have got up this morning.'

Harry just sighed. 'Calm down, you guys. Someone will hear you.' They stopped arguing and turned to Harry. 'Lets go and check on the others...'

When they entered the room of requirement, the seven occupants were sitting in a circle around the fire, glaring daggers at each other. 'What's happened here?'

'That... THING said something unforgivable.' Said Serena staring at Kyo. 'You're being ridiculous!' shot back Asuna 'Kyon-Kyon is the one who should be offended!' Kyo bristled at this 'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME KYON-KYON!' Sakura, Serena and Asuna all smiled 'Because its cute!' They said as one.

'AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!' Screamed Kyo and buried his head in a pillow. 'You know what my nan used to say?' Ron mused, ignoring Kyo's sobs of anguish 'Before you critisize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes.'

'Yeah! I head that!' Asuna added 'That way, when you insult them, you're a mile away. AND you have their shoes!'

Everyone stared at her. 'What? You've never heard that?'

Hermione put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot 'People. We. Have. A. Problem. In case some of you have spent the past eight hours in a cave on mars facing the wall with your eyes shut, wax jammed in your ears and your head in a bucket, you may not have noticed that you have been summoned to an alternate dimension with no way to get back. So, we have taken a unanimous descision-'

Ron gave aloud cough that might have been concealing a laugh. Hermione ignored him '- to let you come back to the common room after lessons and sleep in the dormitories. This will help you blend in better and we won't get into trouble for hanging around the corridor.'

Also, Hermione thought to hersef, we'll be able to keep and eye on you.

'Today's Sunday, so I can spend the whole day working out how to enchant the wardrobes, and Harry; you better bring your invisibility cloak down here so you can take them in groups of one or two back to the dormitories once I've got everything set up.'

'Okay.'

'Cool.'

'Uhuh.'

'Whatever.'

'Sure.'

'Good idea Hermione!'

'Yeah, thanks!'

'You are most generous.'

'Eggplant!'

Everyone turned to stare at Serena.

'What? Why are you guys staring at me like that, like you're about to inch away?'

*Inch... inch...*

'Okay,' whispered Ron 'On the count of three, you run over and immobolize her and I'll put the straight jacket on.'

Hermione looked puzzled ' Good idea, but where did you get a straight jacket from?'

Ron shrugged 'Harry's trunk.'

Everyone stared at Harry. 'Why the hell do you have a straight jacket? Do you sleep in it or something?'

Harry blushed 'What? It's comfy! And the silk lining is soft on my sensitive skin!'

Everyone was so shocked at the image of Harry in a straight jacket that they all fainted, except Serena who said;

'I didn't know that straight jackets were good for sensitive skin!'

Harry nodded knowingly, 'Oh yeah, I know it's true: I read it in Hermione's copy of Vogue.'


	4. Vaith's new look

AN: Sorry about the wait! More coming soon... Please, please if you read it, reveiw! It doesn't have to be long, just tell me whether you like it, or think it's remotely funny.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other chracters who appear in this fanfic, I cba to list them all.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four: Vaith's new look

The motley crew were established in their new homes that evening. Hermione had done a really great job with the interiors of the wardrobes, and was taking a well-deserved break. The inside of Ron's had been transformed into a pink paradise. The wallpaper was pink and covered with posters of Robert Pattison, Zach Efron and Alex Pettifer. There were fluffy pink cushions and heart-covered duvets on each of the beds and large pink and purple beanbags in one corner. On one wall was a huge mirror with a gold frame and fairy lights around it with a dressing table/desk stretching the entire length of the wall. On it was a huge Jewellery box, containing about a bazillion pairs of earrings and so much silver and gold that, melted down, it could cover the entire continent of Russia in a layer approximately three centimetres thick. There was even an ornate pink wardrobe, full of cutsie outfits and shoes, in varying different sizes and colours, although it was mostly pink.

Harry's wardrobe on the other hand had been tailored so that it looked like a cross between an old library and the inside of a space ship. The walls were brushed steel, contrasting with the ancient-looking mahogany bedsteads and desks. Model airplanes were hanging from the ceiling and there were old robes and books strewn all over the floor. Quidditch posters were hanging lopsidedly off the walls and a pervading smell of socks seemed to emanate from every surface.

Hermione suspected she might have made a miscalculation with her spell, as no-matter what you put into any of the cupboards, when you opened them again there was nothing but spicy chicken-flavoured pot noodle and a half-empty bottle of ketchup. She figured no-one would notice.

All seemed to be going well, with only one, minor difficulty...

'Ikuto...'

'Yes, Souhma-kun?'

'Why is there a pink fluffy pillow on my bed?'

'. . . ?'

'HERMIONEEEEE!'

After a discrete wardrobe change-over and the careful smuggling of food out of the Great Hall by Ron's famous, 'fill up a huge bag with as much food as you can carry, then run. If anyone asks what's in it, say it's your pet crocodile, Stampy. This should allay any possible suspicions you might encounter,' technique. Everyone had eaten a healthy and nutritious meal of sticky toffee pudding and shortbread and had settled down in their various rooms. It was quiet and to someone walking through the grounds Hogwarts would have seemed like a peaceful and untroubled place. In the Grypphindor dormitories, however, three fourth year students were lying wide awake in their beds. Sure, they had got this far, but tomorrow was a new day and more importantly a day of lessons.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was hours before Harry finally got to sleep and it seemed only a matter of seconds before he was awoke again. He rolled over and looked blearily at his bedside clock. 9.15! He was seriously late for his first lesson, never mind missing breakfast. He jumped to his feet, cursing Ron for not waking him and pulled his robes on, jumped half of the spiral steps that led to the common room and pulled his timetable out of the pocket of his robes so that he could see what lesson he was late for. Thank God! It was only History of Magic, Binns probably wouldn't even notice he was late.

As he was running along the empty corridor towards the history of magic classroom Harry saw a girl with long black hair who he did not recognize standing outside the door to Binn's classroom. Oh my god, he thought to himself, not another one...

'Hi! I'm Harry, I don't remember seeing you before, are you in this class?'

The girl nodded mutely and Harry smiled. She really was very pretty, with large, round eyes and pale skin.

'Why haven't you gone in yet?'

The girl's eyes widened and she looked terrified.

'Binns didn't tell you to stand out here did he? That doesn't sound like him.' Then a thought struck him, 'God, it is Binn's taking the lesson, isn't it? If someone's covering I'm dead.'

He peered through the crack in the door but it was definitely Binns who stood behind the desk.

'Well, what are you waiting for?' He opened the door and slipped inside, letting the Raven-haired girl go in front of him. When they entered the classroom Harry saw a momentary look of terror on Hermione's face before he grabbed the girl's wrist and led her to two empty seats at the back of the room.

Binns didn't even notice that they had entered, he was so engrossed in the lecture he was giving on Goblin rebellions of '74. Hermione evidently had however, as she turned and mouthed something to harry. 'What?' He whispered back, but just then Binns launched into a complex string of dates and Hermione turned back to her notes and started scribbling furiously. Harry leaned over the mysterious girl's desk

'So, what's your name?' She didn't reply, but blushed again and Harry noticed how her fringe flipped in her eyes and accentuated her long, dark eyelashes and bright, intelligent eyes. He smiled and placed a roll of parchment and his spare quill on her desk.

'There, I noticed you didn't have any stuff.' She looked slightly confused and opened her mouth, but closed it again just as quickly. 'Look,' Harry whispered 'Are you okay? I don't mean to be rude... but why aren't you talking to me?'

The girl went bright red and leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. She spoke in a surprisingly deep and masculine voice and said. 'I'm Vaith.'

Harry looked at her, puzzled. 'Vaith? But I thought you were a guy!' Vaith gave him a look that Harry thought should never be seen on the face of a pretty girl, and which could only me described as a triple-mega death glare.

'I am.'

Harry nodded slowly and squinted. 'Righhht. A Guy. Sure. Ummm... can you just check if that chair is nailed to the floor?'

'I mean I am a guy normally.'

'Oh, kind of like a werewolf?' A sudden look of shock crossed Harry's face 'Did a rabid girl bite you? Oh how terrible!'

Vaith: GLARE.

'Ahaha... I see that it holds painful memories for you...'

'I WAS NOT BITTEN BY A GIRL!'

...

The whole class turned and stared at Vaith, with the exception of professor Binns, who continued to talk. Vaith glared and everyone turned back to face the front so fast that it looked as if someone had charmed them. Undaunted, Harry continued his whispered conversation. 'So how else can you be turned into a were-girl?'

'I. Am. Not. A. Were-girl!' Vaith hissed.

'Suuuure you're not.'

'Ugghh... listen to me! Hermione was trying to change my appearance to make me look younger and the spell backfired.'

Harry looked surprised 'a spell that Hermione was casting backfired? Why?'

'It was the wrong spell, she must have picked it up by accident, there was a huge pile of books that she was looking through.'

'So hold on... are you going to be a girl forever?'

*glare* 'She doesn't know, but it's unlikely.'

'Oh well...'

'You have three seconds to tell me why you sound disappointed. One. Two. Th-'

'I'm not disappointed!' Harry said quickly. 'I just felt bad for you, that you might have to be a girl forever. Although, if you're going to have to be a girl, at least

you're-'

SUPER-MEGA-TRIPLE-ULTRA DEATH GLARE.

'Not blonde?'

Vaith nodded. 'Good point, well made.' He thought for a moment and then added.

'Now quit leaning over my desk and get back to work.'

___________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________

_________________________________

The day passed in a flash, with the bear minimum of problems as far as their guests were concerned. This was partly because Harry, Ron and Hermione were keeping such a close eye on them that they didn't dare to sneeze without permission, and partly because Harry had told the others that Hermione turned Vaith into a girl as punishment for messing around and they could expect a similar fate for mis-behaving. It was at the end of the day when they were all sitting in the Grypphindor common room, doing homework. At least Harry was doing homework. Hermione had gone up to her dorm to sleep, Ikuto and Hino had gone to their respective cupboards to practice the violin and Ron was out on the quidditch pitch, trying to improve his goal keeping. The others had decided that as they weren't staying forever, they may as well goof off and were now playing a game of truth or dare.

'Ha! Your go Vaith! So what'll it be, truth or dare?' Vaith had, against his (well... her) better judgement been roped into playing as well by a very instant Asuna.

'Hmmm... let it not be said that the leader of the Black Knights is not brave. Dare.'

'Fine, I dare you to kiss Harry.' This suggestion came from Asuna and was accompanied by much giggling from Sakura and Hino.

'WHAT! BUT... BUT... HE'S A GUY!'

Asuna rolled her eyes 'You wanna medal? Look, in case you haven't noticed, you're a girl, so unless you'd rather snog _her_,' She pointed to Lavendar Brown, who was sitting next to Parvati on a sofa near the fire.

'I suggest you get on with it.' Vaith gave Asuna the full 200-watt death glare, but she didn't even flinch. 'Do it. Or you'll have to forfeit and trust me, the forfeit will be worse.'

Harry was still worried. The day hadn't been too bad, with the bear minimum of problems. All things considered, it could have been worse. There had been the embarrassing incident with Vaith of course, but anyone could have made that mistake... in some ways he wished that he hadn't known, Vaith may be a guy in reality, but as a girl he sure was hot. At that moment Vaith came and sat down on the sofa next to him, blushing furiously. Harry looked up from his charms essay and blushed too. That was weird, he had just been thinking about her, then here she was from no-where. He hadn't even noticed her in the common room, but guessed that was a result of the glamour Hermione and Vaith had cast.

'Hi.'

Harry said. Vaith blushed and half-glared at him. 'Sorry about this, I'm only doing it be-' He started to say, but suddenly his voice disappeared and Harry saw Serena pointing Ron's wand at him. When she saw Harry had noticed her she smiled and said sweetly;

'Sorry about that babes, but that voice soo doesn't suit him as a girl that cute!.'

Harry was puzzled, but turned back to Vaith. Before he knew what was happening Vaith had leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Shocked, Harry was about to push her away when he saw the group of people sitting in a circle on the other side of the room, all of whom were suppressing barely concealed laughter. Ah, truth or dare. Oh well, two can play at that game. He winked at Serena and then put a hand around Vaith's waist and pulled her onto his lap. Foolishly ignoring Vaith's death-glare he ran a hand through her hair and whispered in her ear,

'Hmm... I didn't think you were that kind of girl.'

SLAP! Harry was thrown half way across the room by the force of Vaith's arm, it seemed that when he was turned into a girl it wasn't just his voice that had remained the same. At that moment the charm that Serena had cast broke and Vaith's voice returned.

'YOU ARE SO DEAD HARRY POTTER. WHEN THE PAIN STARTS COMING, THINK OF ME. WHEN YOUR LIMBS START SNAPPING, THINK OF ME. WHEN YOU STOP _BREATHING_, THINK OF ME.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, 'If I've stopped breathing, how come I'm still able to think?'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' Vaith screamed and ran towards the spiral staircase. The rest of the people playing truth or dare could barely contain their laughter any more and started rolling around on the floor, tears had come to Asuna's eyes. She and Kyo high-fived and then collapsed again, they both thought it was the most hilarious thing they had ever seen.

'Hey Harry!' Asuna called over to him 'You wanna play?'

Harry was fed up with the stupid essay and decided to join them. He was just walking over when he saw Vaith, who had stormed off in the direction of the boy's dorms being stopped by a tall sixth year guy. He looked at her confusedly then said

'Look babe, I don't care if you're trying to sneak up to your boyfriends room or what, but these are the GUY'S dorms, so scoot.'

The sixth year then turned back to his friend before he could be hit by the infamous death-glare. Vaith was stuck. Staring daggers at Harry he walked towards the girl's dormitory. Harry was about to go stop him, after all he had no way of knowing whether the stairs would turn into a slide for him, when he looked like a girl. Before Harry could say anything however, Vaith had run up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was sitting in bed wearing a pair of her oldest, comfiest pyjamas and reading 'An advanced guide to protective spells and potions vol. XXI' when Vaith burst in and screeched to a halt by her bed. She looked up and coughed, pointedly. 'Haven't we heard of knocking?' Vaith was about to yell at her, then he noticed her power-puff girl pyjamas and couldn't stop himself from laughing. Hermione looked annoyed 'What's so funny?'

'You...you!' Vaith burst into laughter again 'you're an intelligent girl with a great personality who's possibly the most talented magician I've ever met, apart from the master wizard of course, yet you wear...hahaha!! Power-puff girl pyjamas! Hahaha.'

'Hhmph. If you're going to be so rude I'll chuck you out. What are you doing here anyway?'

Vaith stopped laughing and looked seriously annoyed. 'Harry was being a jerk.'

Hermione nodded knowingly. 'Not an uncommon occurrence. So, why did you come to me?'

'I.. uh... didn't want to go back to the dorms where he would be.' Hermione looked sceptical but didn't challenge Vaith's answer. She leaned down and rummaged in her trunk while saying, 'It's a huge bed and there's plenty of room, but you'll need some pyjamas and I'm afraid all I have are these.'

She straightened up and held a pair of pyjamas out to Vaith. They were patterned with little white hamsters and rabbits on a background of eye-scouring pink. Vaith gulped.

'You expect me to wear THOSE!' Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'You want to have to go back to the boy's dormitories in front of everyone and break into Harry's room, then go hide in

the cupboard? Think about it.' Vaith thought about it, and it didn't take long.

'Fine.' He muttered, and then stalked off into the bathrooms to change.


End file.
